years
by Jeffery Liu
Summary: Setidaknya malam ini biarkan mereka saling membagi kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Sebelum esok kekejaman dunia akan sekali lagi menyapa dan mereka harus kembali memainkan peran sebagai negara yang mengalahkan dan negara yang dikalahkan. DLDR. BL. Dissolution of Prussia. [prussia/england]


Ada sesak yang menjalar kala England mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Pikirannya melayang pada pertemuan yang terjadi siang tadi. Pertemuan sekaligus sebagai tempat eksekusi bagi personifikasi Negara yang kini eksistensinya dipertanyakan. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan sekelebat ingatan mengenai senyuman dari pemuda albino personifikasi Negara Prussia itu.

Senyuman yang tidak mampu didefinisikan oleh England. Ada perasaan perih yang menyesakkan ketika Ia memandangnya. Dan kala gerak tangannya tak dapat dikendalikannya, Ia hanya mampu menatap nanar goresan tinta baru di atas namanya sebagai suatu tanda persetujuan. Dan tanpa ada satu pun yang menyadari, setitik cairan bening jatuh melewati kedua pipinya.

.

.

 **years**

 **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Peringatan** : OOC/BL/Slash/ _Dissolution of Prussia_.

 **Pru** ssia/ **Eng** land

 **Gil** bert Beilschmidt/ **Art** hur Kirkland

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

Arah pandangan England menyapu gugusan bintang di langit malam kota Berlin. Ada perasaan nostalgia kala England memaku pandangannya ke langit. Tidak ada yang berubah. Dimana pun kau berada langit malam tetaplah sama. Gelap, dengan sedikit kerlipan cahaya bintang dan pancaran cahaya rembulan yang meneduhkan. Yang berbeda ialah tidak ada perasaan gelisah akan ancaman tembakan peluru dan artileri di tempat iru. Pun tidak ada perasaan nyaman layaknya kau berada di rumah. Hanya ada perasaan asing yang menguar.

Tapak kaki England kian menjauhi hotel tempatnya dan para sekutunya menginap di kota asing Berlin. Pikirannya tengah terbang entah kemana hingga England baru menyadari kakinya telah membawanya ke danau yang sempat dilihatnya siang tadi dalam perjalanannya ke hotel.

England mengembuskan napas pelan, memutuskan berjalan mendekati bibir danau untuk sekadar menjernihkan pikirannya hingga Ia menyadari ada sosok lain yang sudah berada di sana mendahuluinya.

England perlahan mendekat sambil tetap memperhatikan sosok pria dengan rambut putih yang bergoyang diterpa angin malam. Pria itu duduk di atas rerumputan hijau tepi danau. Seakan menyadari keberadaan England, sosok itu menolehkan pandangannya. Hingga keterkejutan tergambar di raut wajah masing-masing ketika sepasang bola mata kehijauan dan bola mata merah itu saling bertemu.

Pria yang sangat England kenal itu tersenyum padanya. Sekali lagi England tertegun dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang pria itu berikan padanya siang tadi. Namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang berbeda. Senyuman itu kini membuatnya merasa nostalgia, membuatnya seakan-akan terbang jauh ke masa lalu.

"Tidak seharusnya seorang pria _Gentleman_ berada di sini tengah malam begini. Tidak bisa tidur? Teman khayalanmu menghilang?"

Gurat kekesalan muncul di raut wajah England ketika pria di hadapannya itu mengeluarkan tawa khasnya. Tawa yang masih sama seperti ratusan tahun silam ketika peperangan masih terjadi di setiap sudut bumi yang menjadikan mereka sebagai salah satu aliansi yang cukup ditakuti.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sekarang mereka bukan lagi aliansi. Bukan lagi sekutu yang saling mendukung satu sama lain. Bukan lagi kawan. Bukan pula pasangan. Kini mereka bak pribadi yang tidak saling mengenal satu sama lan. Musuh yang seharusnya tidak berada di tempat yang sama. Negara yang mengalahkan dan negara yang dikalahkan. Negara yang masih eksis dan negara yang eksistensinya kini dipertanyakan. Dua negara yang darimana pun dilihat tidak akan bisa bersatu kembali. Salahkan takdir yang begitu senang mempermainkan mereka.

" _Mr. England_ , jika Anda ingin menenangkan diri di sini mungkin sebaiknya Saya pergi. Walau lebih baik Anda kembali saja ke hotel, udara malam Berlin tidak baik untuk Anda."

Seandainya bisa, mungkin England kini akan memukul wajah dengan senyum bodoh pemuda albino ini, namun entah karena sudah terlalu lelah atau Ia memang sudah muak dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini England hanya duduk di samping Prussia tanpa membalas ucapannya.

Prussia tersenyum maklum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke danau.

"Tidak perlu bersikap baik-baik saja karena aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja." Tanpa menoleh pun England tahu dari sudut bola mata kehijauannya Ia menangkap tubuh Prussia menegang kala itu.

"Kau kira berapa tahun aliansi kita dulu berjalan? Cukup lama hingga aku paham betul kepribadianmu. Lupakan soal permusuhan kita disini. Aku masih England yang sama seperti saat kita bersama mengalahkan Bonaparte."

Prussia menangkap senyuman samar ketika Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria dengan rambut pirang di sampingnya. Senyuman yang Prussia tahu jarang ditunjukkan pada siapapun. Dan kini England tersenyum tulus hanya untuk menghibur dirinya.

"Dan kau pun masih sama bukan? Kau masih Prussia _unawesome_ yang kukenal ketika kita bertarung bersama mendapatkan America."

Ada getar aneh yang menjalar dari kedua tangan England yang Ia coba sembunyikan dengan meremas kuat-kuat kain celana yang dikenakannya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Takdir hanya sedang mempermainkan kita. Pun tidak ada yang pantas disalahkan disini. Sejak awal memang perang inilah kesalahan itu sendiri."

Dan ketika likuid bening yang mengganjal di kedua mata hijau England kian penuh dan hendak meluapkan segala isinya, England hanya mampu menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan. Berharap Prussia tidak menyadarinya. Akan dia taruh dimana mukanya jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya menangis. Sama sekali bukan ciri pria _gentleman_.

"Kau tidak perlu takut menghilang. Masih ada Aku. Setidaknya walaupun kau tidak memiliki tempat di bumi ini lagi kau masih memilikiku untuk kembali."

Ada getar asing yang berusaha keras ditahannya ketika England mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sampai ketika tetes pertama air mata England terjatuh, rengkuhan hangat menjalari tubuhnya. Dan England bisa menebak dari mana kehangatan ini berasal. Prussia merengkuh tubuhnya yang bergetar dengan hangat.

"England, tidak perlu mengatakan semua itu. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan ini. Aku sudah cukup berjaya di masa lalu. Tidak ada satu pun Negara yang akan tetap berjaya hingga akhir. Kalau kau mau membuka sedikit ingatanmu kau akan ingat ada kakek Roma disana. Dan aku yakin ini merupakan akhir yang cukup terhormat yang dapat diberikan untuk sebuah Negara Prussia sepertiku. _Danke_ England."

Dan ketika Prussia mengecup puncak kepala England yang berhiaskan rambut pirang halusnya, England membalas pelukan Prussia dengan lembut.

"Ya tentu saja. Berapa pun tahun akan terlewati, kau masih England yang sama. Begitupula aku. Masih tetap Prussia _awesome_ yang kau kenal."

Setidaknya malam ini biarkan mereka saling membagi kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Sebelum esok kekejaman dunia akan sekali lagi menyapa dan mereka harus kembali memainkan peran sebagai negara yang mengalahkan dan negara yang dikalahkan.

Ya, setidaknya.[]

 **11:22 AM – 30 Juni 2017**

Setting dalam cerita ini diambil pada malam ketika Negara Prussia baru saja dibubarkan oleh para negara sekutu termasuk England pada 25 Februari 1947. Cerita ini hanya semacam _'what if'_ yang hanya ada di imajinasi saya mengenai England yang khawatir akan keadaan mental seorang Prussia yang kemudian mereka terlibat nostalgia kecil ketika kedua negara mereka masih menjadi salah satu aliansi yang ditakuti.

 _last but not least… mind to review?_

.

.

 **Jeffery Liu.**


End file.
